Beautiful Nightmare
by joannacamilley
Summary: Things were supposed to be better once Kai was finally locked in a prison he couldn't get out of, but he left some lasting effects on Bonnie. Thankfully, Damon knows her better than anyone else. Set after 6x17. Prompt from tumblr. Bamon friendship oneshot.


**A/N: Prompt by chanelbabiii on tumblr: _Do one where bonnie is having a nightmare /can't sleep and bonnie says she's fine but Damon knows she isnt and bonnie talks to him about her problems_**

**This really spoke to me. I usually write really smutty things but this called for something different. Yeah, it's more of a Bamon friendship but it could evolve into something more, you know? I just wanted to show their closeness and how their entire prison world experience completely changed them. I kind of wrote this quickly, so I'm sorry if it's not that good but please tell me what you think!**

* * *

His cruel eyes lit up in pleasure as he shoved the knife deeper into her stomach. "Sweet little Bennett witch," he happily sighed.

She let out a choked cry when he twisted the knife around.

"No one's here to save you now. You're probably wishing you kept your magic, aren't you?"

His laughter gave her spine chilling shivers. Finally, he yanked the knife out and threw it to the side.

"Have a good rest of your life, though it probably won't last that long." He gave her that innocent smile, in any other situation would come from a boy getting his favorite video game for his birthday, but here and now was creepy beyond belief.

"Kai, don't," she hissed out through the pain, grabbing his ankle as he moved to walk away.

He stared down at her, his eyes blank with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "By the way, I'm taking my car back. Toodles."

She grew weaker each step he took away from her until she was merely a memory on the grass.

Bonnie shot up in her bed, her heart racing and sweat causing her clothes to stick to her. For a second, all she could see were his eyes, his cold grey eyes staring her down. Terror was clawing at her until she felt someone place their hand lightly on her arm.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you okay?" She looked to her side and relaxed a little when she saw a familiar, much nicer pair of blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, Damon, I'm fine. It's just..." she waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing." She laid back down again and turned her back to him. When he didn't move after a moment, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "You can go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he gave her a sad smile before lying down next to her. "Is it about Kai?"

Bonnie held her breath. She didn't want to talk about this. After she locked Kai in the 1903 Prison World, she never wanted to speak or hear his name again.

But this was Damon. Damon knew. Damon was there, for some of it at least. He knew how sadistic and brutal Kai was. He knew how much Bonnie hated him. Which is probably why it hurt so much when the first thing Damon did when she came back was bring Kai straight to her.

"You already know. I told you before." Her pulse raced a bit when she remembered how _angry _she was at Damon. How she tortured him, forcing him with the burden of her physical pain she had endured.

"What was it about this time, though?"

She had to look up at him. His face was reserved, almost as if he was afraid she would lash out at him again. But his eyes were filled with regret and pain and maybe even a little pity. Bonnie didn't want to be pitied. Not before this fiasco and definitely, definitely not after.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed, deciding to keep everything to herself. He wouldn't understand. No one would ever understand.

"It matters to me. Bonnie, please, I can see how this is tearing you up. At least let someone in, even if it isn't me. Want me to get Elena?" He was already getting up but she quickly grabbed his arm to keep him there.

"No. She wouldn't get it. It's just..." Bonnie sighed and looked down. "Every time I close my eyes, he's there. I'm just so afraid he's going to find his way out and the first thing he'll do is hunt all of us down. He's the leader of an entire coven. He could get them to do whatever he wants. I just don't understand how the bad guys always end up on top."

Damon shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers. "I wouldn't exactly say he's on top since he's stuck in 1903."

"But your mom-"

"Shh!" he hushed her quickly. He paused and listened to the house for a second before leaning into Bonnie. Her eyes widened as his face came closer to hers but at the last second, he veered off to the side and pressed his lips against her ear. "We're not ever going back there, okay? I'll take care of her. Once we get Stefan back, she doesn't matter anyway so if she so much as threatens you, I'll take her down."

Bonnie pulled away, shocked. "But she's your mother!" she whispered back.

"Not for the past 155 years, she hasn't been," he grimaced.

She examined his tired face, seeing some pain still behind his eyes. "She's still your mother, even if she's a vampire. Do you think I don't love my mother anymore?"

"This is different. My mom led me to believe she had died and then went on to be one of the worst rippers ever. She's not the woman I used to know," he said darkly.

"Damon, she didn't want to be a vampire. She left so she didn't kill you and Stefan. And she can't help that she's a ripper. Do you love Stefan any less because of him being a ripper?"

Damon looked away, conflicted. "I just... don't know her anymore."

"Then get to know her," Bonnie urged him. "Don't write her off until she's at least tried to prove herself. You only get one mother, and this town isn't exactly known for keeping them around."

He gave her a wry smile. "How did this turn into you comforting me?"

"I have my ways," she smiled back.

"But really, are you okay?"

She paused and thought for a moment. No bad thoughts popped up immediately. Instead, she felt warm from being so close to Damon. "Yes, I'm okay now."

Damon patted her arm and stood up. "You should get some sleep," he said as he headed toward the door.

"Hey, Damon?" He stopped and turned around. "Thanks, for everything, you know."

He gave her his signature smirk and did a fake bow. "Anything for my Bon Bon."


End file.
